


I'm on top of this

by where_the_kissing_never_stops



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: An attempt at smut, M/M, Smut, also take this as a potential deleted scene from case 3 okay, can I just say - rash is a top confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_the_kissing_never_stops/pseuds/where_the_kissing_never_stops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Stefan and Rash are walking back after 'visiting' Daniel Lorca's flat, Stefan brings up an awkward topic of conversation, and Rash makes something of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on top of this

 

“So,” Stefan began, “you’re on top of this?”

Rash looked up from his phone. “What?”

Stefan smiled at him and stopped walking. “This,” he gestured at himself. “You’re on to of this? You even gripped me into your-”

“What are you on about?” Rash snorted in reply. He put his phone in his jacket pocket and stopped to face his friend. “You know what I meant. Anyway, I needed to get us out of that situation somehow, you didn’t help much.”

"Looked like you enjoyed it,” Stefan laughed, then mumbled something under his breath, glancing sideways at Rash.

“What did you say?”

“I said, I thought I felt you get hard.”

Rash spluttered and stumbled over any coherent string of words he tried to formulate. “I have not- no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on, Rash, it was obvious. I… y’know, I felt it. You can’t deny it.” Rash looked away, trying to hide his flushed cheeks and retain any dignity he had left, but Stefan kept prying. “So?”

“So it kinda turned me on, okay?” he shouted at this friend and making Stefan flinch. “Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?” He glared at him.

“Well, I’d sort of guessed that,” Stefan mumbled, “I just thought…”

“What?” Rash snapped. “What did you think?” The blonde dropped his head and shuffled his feet. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to Rash. He smiled a cheeky grin before saying, “Want to take it further?” He half-smiled, bit his lip and cocked his head to one side.

Rash was never prepared for that stupid smirk. He just wanted to-

Wait. Stefan was okay with this?

“…Say that again?”

Stefan chuckled before looking down at Rash’s crotch and saying, “Do you want to get that seen to?” He raised his gaze to Rash’s eyes and waited. This time it was the dark haired man’s turn to smile. Rash leaned in and kissed Stefan firmly on the lips then drew back.

“Is that all you’ve got?” The Polish man taunted with a mischievous grin.

Rash arched his eyebrow before leaning forwards and whispering in Stefan’s ear, “Oh honey, you have no idea.” Rash added a playful nip to his ear, then Stefan breathed heavily and placed a kiss on Rash’s cheek. Then they looked at each other for a moment before their lips collided messily and their tongues twisted around one another. Rash grabbed the back of Stefan’s head, running his fingers through the soft locks of hair, and Stefan ran his hands up and down the TDC’s sides, moaning into his mouth and biting his lip playfully. They stumbled together into a dimly lit jitty.

All of a sudden, Rash pushed him up against the wall, taking both of Stefan’s arms and pinning them to his side.

“Don’t move,” Rash ordered and started kissing Stefan’s neck, trailing down and pulling his collar. Stefan moaned quietly in response as Rash sucked on his collar bone, gasping as Rash’s lips moved to his mouth. They lusted after each other with every taste and as they got more aggressive, things got more heated.

As Rash grinded against Stefan’s crotch he felt the other man’s cock become hard through his jeans he lifted his head and half gasped, half groaned, and Stefan tried to free his hands to unzip his jeans, but Rash kept his hands firmly on Stefan’s arms. He kept grinding and the two of them stood there in the dark, breathy gasps and grunts giving away their act and how close they both were.

“Rash,” Stefan whined, “please let me-”

“Don’t you dare,” he ordered, “not before I have, don’t-”

But before he could finish a whine escaped Rash’s lips and he moved his hands to his zip. With his now free arms Stefan tried to do the same, but Rash swatted his hands away and undid Stefan’s jeans himself. They rutted against each other for a few moments until Rash arched his back and let out an almighty moan and tucked his head into Stefan’s neck. Stefan too was breathing hard; he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, gasping and moaning.

“Oh, fuck…” Rash called out into his neck. He put one hand down his pants and pulled Stefan’s collar down with the other and began sucking at Stefan’s exposed collar bone, another red mark forming. He grabbed himself, moving his hand as fast as he could, edging closer and closer.

Stefan whined. “Rash, please, I’m gonna-”

“Stef!” Rash cried out, and with a loud cry he came and saw all the colours of the rainbow dart in front of his eyes.

“Fuck!” Stefan pulled an arm free from Rash’s limper and weaker grip, put his hand down his boxers and touched himself, more out of need than anything else, moving faster and faster until he came from the high heavens, as loudly and indiscreetly as the man before him did, covering the ground next to him with hot, sticky come.

They stood there, leaning against each other and panting and gasping until they came down from the high and gained enough strength to support themselves. Rash rolled off Stefan and leaned with his back against the wall, his pants a sticky mess. The pair of them stood, well, leaned there in silence for a few moments, catching their breath and wondering what the hell had just happened.

“Jesus, Rash,” Stefan panted, “that was something else.”

Rash looked at him in the shadows. “I guess that’s one way to put it.” Stefan laughed and dropped his head. He leaned forwards and rested his hands on his legs, then stood up straight and zipped up his jeans. “Never ever thought something like this would happen.

“You’re telling me,” Rash uttered as he zipped up his jeans. “Oh, god.” He grimaced as he felt the now -cold come touch his crotch. “This isn’t nice.” Stefan snorted, which earned him a glare from Rash. “It’s not funny!”

“I know it’s not, trust me,” Stefan voiced humorously in the shadows, but Rash looked visibly uncomfortable. “Hey,” he murmured to Rash, “that was so good.”

Rash smiled sheepishly in return. “I know.” He kissed Stefan one last time and they walked out of the alley. “Stef, no one can find out about this.”

“They won’t, okay?” Stefan did that stupid lopsided gin that made Rash smile whenever he saw it.

“You are an idiot.”

Stefan smirked. “Yeah, but I have ways of making up for that.”

Rash hit him on the back of his head playfully. “Oh, don’t I know it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There you go. A one shot of sin that no one asked for. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
